Daisuke Kazama
is , one of the characters of Kamen Rider Kabuto. History Kamen Rider Kabuto He is a new and inexperienced Rider, lacking the knowledge about Worms. He is not a member of ZECT and is often a target of their attacks because of this. He also acts rather impulsively. Daisuke does not wish to be a Rider. He only transforms in order to protect himself, Gon, or women. When Gon is kidnapped by Shun Kageyama (the third Kamen Rider TheBee), Daisuke goes to all lengths trying to save her. He was blackmailed into fighting Kabuto, and became the first Rider who managed to deal some trouble to Kabuto. He eventually is helped by Tendou, Kagami, Hiyori and Yuzuki. During his quest to save Gon, he meets a woman whom he later discovers is Gon's mother. Daisuke meets the woman to return Yuriko Takayama (Gon's real name) to her mother Junko, but was interrupted by the Viella Worm, the same Worm that attacked Junko and Yuriko, causing the amnesia. Daisuke protects the mother and daughter, but was separated from Gon during the commotion. Daisuke defeats the Viella Worm, but only before Gon regains her memories as Yuriko, completely treating Daisuke as a stranger. He leaves for an unknown destination after the Gon incident, and after a long absence, returns in Episode 25. Drake, along with Kageyama as Kamen Rider TheBee, was the first Rider to utilize the full body Put On system. They both performed this to try and defeat the Uca Worm, but she still defeated them. It is revealed that he is suspected of being the murderer of a rival make-up artist and is being pursued by the police. In addition, there are multiple clones of him running around the city. A Worm imitating Daisuke fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Daisuke is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Daisuke lost the Drake Grip. Kageyama made it look like he was returning the Grip to Daisuke, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Drake Grip while disguise as Kazama and transforms with it. After Kabuto knocks the Drake Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, and Gon retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Daisuke, who defeats the Worm. With this incident, Drake joins the battle against the Worms and acknowledges Gon as his "aibo" (translated into "partner" even though he couldn't remember the term). The Worm was left-handed while the real Daisuke was right-handed. Gon gave the Drake Grip to Tendou during episode 33. At first Tendou thought that Daisuke had given up the Drake Grip without a fight, but Gon reveals that she took it without permission. If "the man who walks the path of heaven" says it must be done, then it must be done. Tendou then uses the grip to call upon the Drake Zecter, catching it with one finger. After Tendou released the Zecters he had once collected, Daisuke returns after a long absence and meets Rena Mamiya after her memory was erased by Tendou due to the Hyper Sting attack. He meets Rena several times, and they seemingly fall in love, with Daisuke helping her all the time. Even after remembering that Rena was a Worm, he says that the Rena currently is not a Worm, but a changed person. His fury driving him, he brings out his reacquired Drake Grip and assaults Tendou, only to be disturbed from their fight when another Worm attacks Rena. Although Daisuke strives to protect Rena from the Riders and Worms after her, he ultimately fails after saving her from Kamen Rider Punch and Kick Hoppers. Their extended battle triggered Rena's Worm memories once again, returning her to the evil creature she once was. Her human half fights for control however, and so she injures Daisuke but heals him back all the same. Daisuke, having a kind heart, asked what was her dream when she was a human, hoping to make it come true. He knows Rena is a Worm, but decides to protect her all the same, saying that she isn't pure evil. Working together, Daisuke manages to get Rena to perform on stage, making her dream of holding a concert come true, albeit not having an audience. Rena then tells Daisuke, after all this is over, he needs to make the right choice and destroy her, for she can no longer live as a human without endangering others. Daisuke, faced with a tough decision, makes a heart-paining choice and destroys Uca Worm by shooting a Clocked Up Rider Shooting at her, sending her to a regular speed Rider Shooting that he fired earlier. He held her in his hands as she died, once again with a human heart. Drake makes a brief appearance in episode 45, fighting the massive onslaught of Worms that have begun to appear all over the city. Daisuke makes one final appearance in the epilogue, and although no longer a Rider, he is still the same outgoing person he always was. Daisuke continues to travel with Gon, who now insists on being called by her real name, Yuriko. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Drake appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then concluded the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider Drake with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remember the dream of the Rider War, the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga. Reunion: Project Agito Kamen Rider Diend summon Kamen Rider Drake and Delta to fight the Gurongi, later Diend uses Cross Attack to ambush Exceed Gills but interfere Tsukasa at the end of the episode. Awakening: Tornado of Souls After Yusuke saves Tsukasa from Delta's attack, Gills is about to fight when he is overcome by pain when the Taurus Ballista, Formica Regia and Lords appears to try to kill him, easily defeating Kamem Rider Drake and Delta. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Drake is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Drake was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type12. - Quietly Listen! Secret of the 26 Secrets! Kamen Rider Drake appears with Ryuki,Kaixa and OOO Sagohzo Combo,according by Sieg Drake is consider a V3 best friend. Type17. - You're Great, Hell Bride! Kamen Rider Drake appears with Kuuga,Kiva Emperor and Blade jack form ,according by Urataros Drake is consider a perfect boyfriend if you are a young lady. Type21. - Get it! Can You Ready the Muffler Too!? Kamen Rider Drake appears with Raia,Dark Kiva , and Double, according to Kivat-bat the 3rd Drake is considered least compatible match. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Drake appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked and Rider Form. armorfrake.JPG|Daisuke Kazama as Drake in Masked Form Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Drake appears only in his Rider Form alongside Zecter Riders in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes with his Double Rider Shooting during his last encounter with Rena as his finisher. He also performed his Make Up skill when using Clock Up as one of his attack. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Drake is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Drake appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Drake appears as Rider summoned by Kamen Rider Diend. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Drake appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Shooting. dddddddddddddchibi.JPG|Kamen Rider Drake ddddrake.JPG|Kamen Rider Drake using Rider Shooting Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Drake Masked and Rider Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Personality Daisuke is a free-spirited and eccentric man. He idolizes women, describing them as flowers and jumping at any opportunity to help a woman. This trait, however, has caused him to make false decisions and has almost cost him his own life on more than one occasion. At one point, Tendou, and even Gon has to call him out on being so naive on women. Daisuke views himself as the wind, refusing to be tied down to anything. As a result, he sleeps in parks and refuses to join any organizations, like ZECT. Despite his womanizing ways, he is shown to be a generous person, as shown when he first meets Gon, who continues to accompany him ever since and often completes his sentences. Daisuke is willing to go any lengths trying to save her, as shown when Kageyama kidnaps her and blackmails him to fight Kabuto, who would eventually become the first Rider for him to ally with. He and Gon share a strong bond, as even after Gon remembers her past and reunites with her mother, she still comes to his assistance, and he still stops at nothing to protect the young girl. Although he comes into contact with women regularly, the only time he actually loves is when he meets an amnesiac Rena Mamiya (who is also the Executive Uca Worm). His generosity even helps her secure her dreams. Upon discovering her identity as a Worm, his love for her does not change, he even says he does not care whether she is human or Worm. Daisuke eventually has to face a tough decision to kill Rena, who is willing to die by Drake's hands, to not endanger anymore lives. When she dies, he holds her in his arms in grief and sorrow. Abilities Fighting Skill Despite being a civilian with a work without require combat skill, Daisuke has a great performance to outwit anyone in a fight. As Kamen Rider Drake, Daisuke is the most compatible user as none of Drake user who took over the Zecter able to perform the fight better than him. Daisuke's wit even able to help him to adapt on any difficult fight and team work despite not being asked or willing to. Despite the odd between him and Souji Tendou, Souji could be clearly seen to trust Daisuke's skill in the battle. Skills *'Cosmetology:' Daisuke is a skilled make-up artist. This skill even mysteriously able to doze off anyone who received the treatment. During the first introduction of Daisuke, he used this skill to erase the pain suffering of a dying woman so the woman died in peace. In Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes, this skill was added to doze off opponents for temporary. *'Perfect Marking Skill': Even in his human form, Daisuke is able to throw things with impeccable accuracy, as shown when he once throws his cosmetic brushes and it lands between the glasses and eyes of a robber when he is driving. stopping him as a result. As Kamen Rider Drake, his specialty is marksmanship. He often combines gunplay with gentle movements to attack and defeat his enemies. Weakness *'Woman:' Daisuke has a great weakness against women and led him even unable to kill Worms who disguised as a woman on some occasions, especially if the Worm seduces Daisuke. *'Gon:' Gon mostly takes care of Daisuke which led him to prioritize her safety in all situations. Whenever this happens, Gon would scold Daisuke for fighting pointlessly in such situations and may also lead the latter into danger. Kamen Rider Drake Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 191 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Drake. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 23 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.4 sec. Drake's is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Daisuke pulls a trigger on the end of the Drake Zecter, initiating the command. Drake's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 11-18, 25-26, 28, 39 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Drake's is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake that completely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Drake has access to the command which allows Drake to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Drake Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Drake activates the attack. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 12-18, 25-26, 28, 39-40, 45, Decade Episodes 1-2, 12-13, 31 and Let's Go Kamen Riders. }} Equipment Devices *Drake Zecter: Transformation device *Drake Grip: Transformation gun *ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt *ZECT Mizer: A device that uses drones Vehicle *Machine Zectron: Drake's Rider Machine Rider Cards *'KamenRide: Drake': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Drake. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Drake. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Gurongi. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daisuke Kazama is portrayed by . Kazuki Kato later portrayed Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 in Kamen Rider The Next. Interestingly, both V3 and Drake follow dragonfly motifs. As Kamen Rider Drake, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *Drake's motif is of a dragonfly; his name is a pun on that, as "Drake" has dragon connotations. **His Rider name also comes from a type of fairy found across Germanic and Northern European Folklore. *In episode 16 of Kamen Rider Decade, the Drake Zecter appears with Sasword Zecter in a ZECT lab in the World of Kabuto. Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders **OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ ***Type12. - Quietly Listen! Secret of the 26 Secrets! ***Type17. - You're Great, Hell Bride! ***Type21. - Get it! Can You Ready the Muffler Too!? }} See also *Acarina Worm Amber - Worm that mimicked Daisuke Kazama and temporary user of Kamen Rider Drake in Kamen Rider Kabuto *Daigo Tachikawa - Native Worm and temporary user of Kamen Rider Drake in Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Heroes Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Kabuto Characters